Hero
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: We all have to face the pros and cons of decisions we make in our lives. I decided to post this without my editors looking over it, 'cause they were just taking too long, and had too many other things to do. Enjoy! Warning: Old
1. Default Chapter

(Unknown)

Hero Part One

By: Flyby Stardancer 

[flyby_stardancer@freeze.com][1]

Author's Note: This fic takes place between the episodes "Transmutate" and "The Agenda Part One". Because of how this ends, "The Agenda" and pretty much all episodes that come after it don't exist. Just so you know, the idea for this fic came to me in the middle of the night while trying to get to sleep. I'm not sure what brought it on, but I'm guessing it was because I watched "Bad Spark" so many times the two days before… All dreams are from Blackarachnia's POV. Italics indicate thoughts and bold italics are dreams.

Blackarachnia closed her optics against the sight of winking stars on a black sky. She could feel powerful arms holding her tenderly. _Silverbolt…_ The wind whistled slightly as they flew aimlessly. Or more accurately, as Silverbolt flew aimlessly, carrying Blackarachnia.

The she-spider laid her head lightly on his shoulder. She was so tired. Memories of the pain Tarantulas had put her through during the time that their minds had been linked haunted her through the night, making sleep nearly impossible. Slowly, with the rhythmic lullaby of Silverbolt's spark-beat in her audio receptors, Blackarachnia drifted off to sleep. In her sleep, she began to dream…

I am typing away at my computer, hacking into Tarantulas's personal files. And not just any files. The files on cyber links; how they work, how to install them, how to disrupt them, how to destroy them, etc.

**_ _**

Suddenly a familiar sensation comes over me. I try to turn my head, now wanting Tarantulas, who is now trying to control me, to see what I'm doing. Unfortunately, he saw before my head twisted from the monitor.

"Trying to find out how to sever the ling? I think not." Pain shot through me as he was forcing my claw to reach out and delete the files.

"No! Get… out… of my… head… Tarantulas!" Must… fight… him…. Can't… let him… control… me… I manage to get some control over my arm and claw. Not much, but enough so that my claw hit 'save' instead of hitting 'delete'.

"No! You witch! You'll pay for that!" Pain like nothing I've ever felt before ran down my spine and weaved itself through my arms and legs. I try to fight it, to preserve some of my sanity. Just as it is reaching an unbearable level, the scene suddenly changes. I am free of pain. My mind is my own again. Freedom…

"You witch! You destroyed the link!" Uh oh. Tarantulas is here, too. He advances towards me, weapons drawn, an angry glint in his optic visor.

"I told you I'd be free!" I shout at him. Tarantulas only get angrier. I back away from him until I feel the wall of the cavern we're in behind me. Only now do I realize where we are. We're in that cavern in Grid Arachis, the one that had supposedly been destroyed by the Maximals.

Without warning, there is a shout. "Milady!" Silverbolt flies into the cavern. How, I have no clue. The ceilings in the hallways of the cavern are too low. He sees Tarantulas pointing his gun at me. "Stand back, villain!" When Tarantulas does not respond to Silverbolt, he tosses a feather missile at the tarantula. The missile hits Tarantulas in the chest and sends the male spider flying into the wall, effectively sending him into stasis lock.

"Silverbolt…" I murmur as he takes me in his arms.

Silverbolt looked at the sleeping Blackarachnia. She was slightly restless, as if whatever dream she was having disturbed her consciousness into a state of unease. Silverbolt turned so that he was flying toward their usual meeting spot. The sooner he got there, the soon he could wake her up so she could get out of the dream that was causing her such distress.

Soon, Blackarachnia began to calm down. She shifted slightly, snuggling closer to the warm body of the Maximal and murmured in her sleep, "Silverbolt…"

The fuzor smiled gently, tightening his arms around his beloved. He slowed his flight. There was no urgent need to wake her now; the she-spider was sleeping peacefully.

In the distance, Silverbolt could see lonely, dark stones standing erect under the pale, ivory moonlight. The dark, smooth water near the pillars was like a mirror, winking back at the stars.

The Maximal lazily glided toward the dark, sandy beach by the water. Gently, Silverbolt set down, tiny whirl winds of dust were scared up by his powerful wings.

Blackarachnia's optics slowly fluttered open. She had been awakened by the absence of the steady up and down motion of the fuzor's wings. The she-spider leaned more heavily against her companion before slowly sliding to the ground.

"Thanks for the ride, Jojo," she whispered, pulling him down with her right pincer for a thank-you kiss. As their lips touched, Silverbolt's arms encircled the black widow's waist in a warm, loving embrace. Meanwhile, her other pincer went behind his neck, holding the fuzor to herself. Blackarachnia's right pincer was trapped between their bodies, but the female Predacon did not notice. The only thing she was aware of was the soft caress of Silverbolt's mouth over hers and the flames spiraling through her, igniting emotions who's depths and intensities scared the Pitt out of Blackarachnia.

Slowly, was if not wanting the moment to end, the female spider pulled back, releasing her hold on the Maximal. "I guess I better get back before ol' grape-face finds out I'm gone."

"Blackarachnia, please, come back with me. Join the Maximals," pleaded Silverbolt, his optics full of love and concern for his love.

"I'll… I'll think about it, Bowser," she said, remembering her dream. After quickly kissing the fuzor on the cheek, she transformed into beast form and scurried away, her black coloring causing her to blend in with the inky night.

Silverbolt sighed, then transformed as well. "You may not realize it yet, but you belong with the Maximals, milady." Blackarachnia hear him, but did not respond.

What does that dream mean? It was the same night and Blackarachnia lay on her cold, lonely metal bunk, thinking about her earlier nightmare/dream. I could have beaten Tarantulas on my own, so Silverbolt's being there must have a reason. Why him and not someone else? Maybe it's because I was being carried by him at the time, or maybe there's a deeper, more meaningful reason. Why would I think of him of all people? It's not like- No, I can't lie. Not to myself, anyway. There's something about that Maximal… Something that makes me love him… Wow! Wait a cycle! I love him? Where did that come from? Well, I guess it's true. I do care about him more than I'm comfortable with. The female Predacon sighed heavily and turned silently on her other side.

What do I do now? If Megatron found out I've been sneaking off to spend time with a Maximal, it would give him just the excuse he wants to slag me. But I don't really want to stop seeing Silverbolt. I know what he would say if I went to him for help figuring this out. 'Why don't you join the Maximals? You wouldn't have to worry about Megatron, and we could be together.'

He may have a point, though. If I did decide to joining the Maximals, I could work on my machines and experiments in relative peace. I wouldn't have people bellowing as loudly as the please twenty-four seven. Blackarachnia sighed again. Then it's decided. The Maximals have it better than us Predacons. But what about me? Should I stay with the Preds or defect to the Maximals?

Blackarachnia rolled onto her stomach, oblivious to the fact that she was at the edge of the slab of metal she called a bed.

Well, it would be nice to be able to see Silverbolt everyday, and without having to sneak anyplace. Primus, what am I thinking?! I'm a Predacon! Predacons care only about themselves and power!

Then how do you explain Dinobot's behavior? Came the she-spider's voice of reason. He was a Predacon, too. Look at what he did. He sacrificed himself to save the human race. That shows he cared about people besides himself. And there's no way he gained power from that! Does that mean that Predacons don't always care only about themselves and power? She closed her optics. If Predacon behavior doesn't always follow the stereotype, then wouldn't the same be true of Maximals? Not all Maximals are kind, trusting, and generous? Well, Rampage is an example. No person who followed the Maximal stereotype would ever have changed him into the psychopath he is today. I guess I would have just as much chance fitting in with the Maximals as the Predacons, if I ever chose to join them.

Should I join the Maximals? Well, let's count the reasons for. One, two, and three. Reasons against. One. Well-

"Oof!" Blackarachnia had tried to roll onto her other side, and had rolled right off her bed. "Stupid slagging bed!"

That's it! I've had enough of the Predacon base, the Predacon rules and Predacons in general!! When I see Silverbolt tomorrow, I'm telling him I'm joining the Maximals. And I'm leaving here now! With that final thought, the female ex-Predacon stormed quietly out of her former base.

Silverbolt sighed as he looked at his solemn reflection in the water. The light seemed to dance as it was reflected off the slight ripples cause by a passing breeze.

"It's dangerous out here," came a whispery, feminine voice behind the fuzor, who turned around quickly.

"Blackarachnia." The she-spider gazed at him with deep emotion spilling from her optics, and the fuzor knew something had changed.

Slowly, her optics still locked with Silverbolt's, Blackarachnia stepped forward and placed her mouth against his. Surprise gripped Silverbolt at first, for the female spider had never been one to initiate a kiss like this, but it soon melted away and the bird-dog wrapped his arms about hir waist, kissing her back with his whole heart.

Blackarachnia pulled back and her gaze searched her companion's once more. "I love you…" she whispered, her voice husky with emotion. Then, before Silverbolt could say anything, she leaned forward and her lips captured his again. Sweetness, coupled with inviting heat, flowed into her, making her joints go weak and her concious mind dissolve into nothingness. Blackarachnia's dark optics slid shut, allowingher other senses to take over.

The early morning sun beat down upon the sand, and in the distance a hawk called out as it circled in the first thermals of the day. But the two transformers paid no heed to either of these. Theywere focused solely on the other, on the feelings they inspired in each other.

After a few cycles that had somehow stratched into eternity, the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Blackarachnia finally took notice that her arms had, in some way, moved so they wrapped around the fuzor's neck.

"Beloved," murmured Silverbolt. "My love…" He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her still-closed optics, her forehead, then back to her mouth. The female spider's spark seemed to soar on imaginary wings. He loves me! He truly loves me!

This time when they pulled back, Blackarachnia's optics openned. Her gaze locked with the deep, sun-yellow gaze of the Maximal's. They stood there for some time, just letting their sparks, their true selves, communicate through their optics.

"Silverbolt," she said, "I… I want to join the Maximals." Silverbolt's face lit up in a smile. His arms around her waist tightened and he lifted her up in the air. He spun her around in his delight, and she began to laugh. This laughter wasn't like her normal laughter. It was free and pure as the mountain spring water, not her usual cold, hard cackle.

She was still giggling slightly as Silverbolt set her on the ground, and that's when he noticed it. Where the insectiod Predacon symbol once decorated the base of her throat, the Maximal symbol blazed yellow against a black background.

Silverbolt leaned forward and his mouth claimed that of his beloved's. Her arms encircled his waist and the fuzor dragged the moment out, not wanting to stop kissing her.

Soon, all too soon for either of them, reality intruded and they parted unwillingly. Silverbolt slipped an arm under Blackarachnia's legs, this other arm sill about her waist, and lifted her up. The black widow's arms went around his neck as she snuggled comfortably against her beau. the fuzor smiled gently at her, then jumped into the air, and spread his wings in the same fluid movement.

   [1]: mailto:flyby_stardancer@freeze.com



	2. Chapter 2

Hero Part Two

Hero Part Two

By: Flyby Stardancer

[flyby_stardancer@freeze.com][1]

"Run dis by me again. I don't t'ink I heard right."

Blackarachnia sighed in frustration. "I _said_ I want to join the Maximals."

"Why would a Pred like _you_ want to join _us_?" snarled Cheetor.

"Because I'm sick and tired of dealing with those idiots!"

"Well excuse me if I don't buy that, she-spida! Once a Pred, always a Pred!" retorted Rattrap.

"I'm with Rattrap. I say we slag her!" exclaimed Cheetor.

"Rattrap, Cheetor, stand down." ordered Optimus firmly.

"But Optimus-" began Cheetor.

"No buts. Now, Blackarachnia, what caused this sudden change of heart?"

"Like I said to the cat, I'm tired of having to deal with Grape-face and his goons day-in and day-out," replied Blackarachnia truthfully.

Optimus studied her, deciding whether she was telling true or now, and if he believed her. The she-spider had stood firm during her interrogation, but now that silence had fallen on the bridge of the Maximal base, nervousness crept up on her like a lion hunting its prey. The femme-bot glanced back at Silverbolt, who stepped up behind her and tenderly places his hand on her shoulder.

Finally, Optimus broke the silence. "Welcome to the Maximals, Blackarachnia."

"Wha-what?! Please tell me that nuero-processor of yours is under warranty! She's a Pred!" cried Rattrap in outrage.

"Rattrap, if you had even bothered to look, she's already changed her allegiance symbols. Plus, she's helped us out before. Or don't you remember a certain incident where the aliens were trying to explode the planet?" Optimus pointed out calmly.

"She killed ya! She made it so ya couldn't bail!"

"I did no such thing," growled the female spider. Optimus nodded in agreement.

"That wasn't Blackarachnia's fault. Megatron had the pod hatch magna-sealed," the Maximal leader said.

"How do ya know it was Mega-butt and not _her_?" Rattrap shot back.

Optimus glared at the rodent. "Megatron came on the comlink and told me _himself_. And if I hear one more comment from you about Blackarachnia today, I'll confine you to quarters. Is that clear?"

"Yessir, Boss-monkey."

Optimus turned to Silverbolt. "I assume you'll find Blackarachniasuitable quarters?"

"Of course, sir." Silverbolt smiled warmly at Blackarachnia, took on of the claws in his hand, and lead her out of the room.

Seeing this, Rattrap snorted.

Unknown to them, Tarantulas had been spying on them with one of his many spider-drones.

"So the treacherous female decides she'd rather play with the Maximals. This should throw an… interesting twist to my plans.

"Hmm… I wonder what Megatron would do if he found out about the she-spider's latest act of treachery?" With this thought, the insane Predacon scientist began to laugh. "Hehehehahahahaha!"

**_Where am I? I can't see! There's no light! Suddenly, I hear a voice, an unwanted voice._**

**_ _**

**_"You laughed when you saw my arm dangling, separated from my body. Now it's my turn to laugh as Protoform X rips you apart, piece by treacherous piece! Hehehehahaha!" Tarantulas's high-pitched voice grated against my spark._**

**_ _**

**_Without warning, the lights come on and Rampage is standing in front of me, insane hunger radiating from his optics. He reaches out with one large hand and grabs me roughly around the waist, lifting me high in the air. Over the crab-bot's shoulder, I see Silverbolt in a cage, unable to help me as I cry out to him, his optics full of horror. I struggle futilely to escape, and Rampage laughs manically._**

**_ _**

**_"I feel you fear. Let it consume you, and I will feast off of your spark!" I ignore Crabcakes's taunt and still try to force his hand open. But try as I might, I can't get his hand open, he's too strong._**

**_ _**

Rampage's other hand comes up and painfully rips the armor above my spark off, revealing the pulsing blue sphere that is my life source. With the same hand, he reaches to grab my spark and I scream…

Black optics open wide into the darkness of night. The owner of the optics slowly sat up, checking her body for damage. Finding none, she looked around at her new room. It was barren of decoration, for Blackarachnia hadn't had time to decorate it yet. The desk had a laptop on it, closed right now. Above the desk there was a comlink panel mounted on the wall. Moonlight streamed in from the single, middle-sized window and draped across the bed. It was an actual bed, with white pillows and a white blanket, unlike the metal slabs that the Predacons used as make-shift beds.

Sighing, the she-spider laid down again and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Even as she closed her optics, she knew that sleep wouldn't claim her for a while yet.

"I'm sure you have a very good reason for coming here Tarantulas. You know we don't take treachery lightly," said Megatron.

"Why, yes I do have a reason. I assume you've been having trouble locating the she-spider?" At the Predacon leader's nod, tarantulas continued. "Well, I happen to know where she is. I'll tell you, for a price."

"And what price is that…?" Megatron asked.

"I'll trade you the information for a couple parts I need," said the tarantula, laying down his bargain.

"Alright. Inferno, guard out guest, and make sure he takes only what he needs," ordered Megatron.

"Of course, my queen. Come, traitor to the colony," said Inferno, motioning for Tarantulas to lead the way.

"I _do_ wish he wouldn't call me _that_," groaned Megatron.

They returned soon, Inferno keeping a close watcher on the insane scientist.

The tyrannosaur spoke to Tarantulas. "I've fulfilled my end of the deal, so now tell me. Where is Miss Arachnia?"

The male spider began to laugh. "She has defected to the Maximals. I have proof, if you don't believe me."

"Well, then. Let us see this 'proof'," Megatron requested.

Tarantulas took out a data-disk and went over to one of the computers on the _Darkside_'s control room. He inserted the disk into the computer and all the Predacons gathered around the screen as a video began to play.

On the screen, we can see the Maximal bridge. Blackarachnia is standing there, Silverbolt's hand resting on her shoulder. The bird-dog is behind the female, his silver and gray armor contrasting with her yellow and black body. From off-screen, we can hear Optimus say, "Welcome to the Maximals, Blackarachnia." Then the screen grows dark as the recording ends.

"Blast that treacherous female!" exclaimed Megatron. "She will pay for that, yesss!"

Blackarachnia sat, staring at the monitors. It was all she could do to just keep her optics open. Silverbolt walked up behind her, having just gotten back from patrol.

"Are you alright?" the bird-dog fuzor asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," replied the she-spider.

"Ya must have kept her up late, bird-dog," remarked Rattrap, looking up from his hand of Poker.

"Don't even think it, Rat-face, 'cause it didn't happen," retorted Blackarachnia, realizing what the Maximal spy had been implying.

"Oh, really? I thought that was what you specialized in, you whore," said Rattrap in his snobbiest voice.

"Rattrap! How dare you call a lady such a vile thing!" exclaimed Silverbolt.

"'Bolt, if she's a lady, then I'm a garbage-truck driver," replied the rodent.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd just _love_ that job, Vermin," Blackarachnia said coolly.

"Is that the best you can come up with, ya Predacon _slut_?"

"One: I'm not Predacon anymore. Two: I'm not the slut here; that's your profession. Three: It's two against one here. And you're theone, Garbage-breath."

Unable to think of a suitable comeback to that, Rattrap turned back to his Poker game, muttering under his breath. Suddenly, the base began to shake and the alarms wailed.

"We got a full-scale Pred assault!" cried Blackarachnia. "Auto-guns, online!"

Optimus jogged into the bridge, followed by Cheetor and Rhinox. "Situation?" asked the Maximal leader.

"Grape-face has each and every one of his goons firing at us," reported Blackarachnia.

"Den why isn't Tarantulas out there?" asked Rattrap.

"He exiled himself a while ago. Mega-ego would kill him at first sight," replied the black widow. Optimus nodded.

"Alright Maximals. Let's hit them hard and fast," ordered the transmetal gorilla.

Everyone ran to the lift, armed and ready for battle.

Tarantulas was in a good mood. "Hehehaha! Megatron will take care of the witch, then there will be no one to stop my plans! Hehehahaha! And those nightmares I've been sending her will make her lose sleep, causing her to be easy prey for Megatron! Hehehehahahaha!"

The tarantula turned to his project, which looked like two giant canons that were back-to-back, and began to work on it some more.

Blackarachnia jumped out from behind the boulder she was taking shelter from and fired her leg-machine guns. The bullets bounced off of Inferno, doing hardly any damage. The insane ant-bot laughed in maniacal glee, then shot his flame-thrower at the widow. She dodges, landing face-first on the ground.

She got up, took out her cyber-venom launcher, and hit the fire ant with a dose of bright green cyber-venom. Inferno was still laughing as he fell to the ground, the cyber-venom shorting out his systems.

Blackarachnia looked up just in time to see one of Rampage's missiles hit the base of Silverbolt's right wing. The fuzor hit the ground with a sickening thud. "Silverbolt!" cried the femme, running over to Silverbolt.

Megatron, taking advantage of her distraction, fired his quasar canon at the she-spider, hitting her in the side and sending her flying a few feet back.

"Blackarachnia!" shouted the bird-dog. He then turned to Megatron, fire in his optics and a snarl on his face. He took a feather missile out of this left wing and hurled it at Megatron. The tyrannosaur laughed and batted it away with his canon. Then he shot the Maximal fuzor repeatedly in the chest and stomach, sending him into stasis lock.

Megatron walked over to Blackarachnia, who was now only beginning to get up, and kicked her in the stomach. "So, you think you can scurry to the Maximals and I won't find out? It's time to show you what I do with traitors like you," said the Predacon leader. He took out a curved energon knife and stabbed the female wit hit, the blade missing her spark by literally a mere hair's width. The she-spider immediately went into stasis lock.

Megatron stood up, sure that he had killed the widow, and a feral smile on his face. "Predacons retreat! Our mission is complete!" bellowed Megatron.

The Predacons that were still functioning picked up their offline comrades and fled from the area.

"'Mission completed'? What does dat mean?" asked Rattrap, looking around.

"Jumpin' gyros! They must have been after Blackarachnia!" exclaimed Cheetor.

"Well, that's good for us," said Rattrap.

"Shut up, Rattrap. Rhinox, how are they?" inquired Optimus.

The rhino sighed as he checked the injuries of the two Maximals. "Silverbolt's just in stasis lock. He'll be fine after a long stay in a CR chamber. But I'm not sure about Blackarachnia's condition. The knife may have pierced her spark. I can't tell without a scanner."

"Whoo-hoo! Time ta party if she's gone!" shouted the rodent.

"_Shut up Rattrap!_ Is there a chance she survived?" Rhinox nodded.

"There's a slim chance that the knife missed, but not much."

"Alright, let's get Silverbolt in the CR chamber and Blackarachnia where Rhinox can scan her."

"Rhinox, will she be alright?" asked a worried Silverbolt, who was now out of the CR chamber.

"She will be _fine_, but only if I can concentrate, which is difficult with someone asking questions every five seconds." Rhinox glared pointedly at the fuzor.

"My apologies, Rhinox," the bird-dog replied meekly.

Rhinox turned back to the console. His right hand reached out and gripped the joystick controlling a mechanical arm. Slowly, carefully he maneuvered the arm into position over the knife. The grippers lowered and gently closed around the handle of the knife, then were tugged upwards, removing it from the prone body of Blackarachnia. Silverbolt's optics remained locked on his beloved, afraid that the sudden movement would finish her. Fortunately, the knife didn't touch her spark. The rhino and the bird-dog breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"There we go. Now the CR chamber should be able to repair her," said the elder Maximal.

Silverbolt nodded, then waslked over to where Blackarachnia lay. He reached out with one hand to gently stroke her cheek, then he picked her up and placed her in the CR chamber.

   [1]: mailto:flyby_stardancer@freeze.com



End file.
